Immortal Strigoi
by Optyions
Summary: Charlotte was a little girl on 1889 until a strange man murdered her parents and left her for dead, until a dryad named Tinel saved her. But did she really save her? Story spans throughout the time of Colonial to Modern day through time skips, I don't know about ships, unless you lot are okay with an immortal (hint) 8 year old to get together with a 14-17 year old...
1. Immortal Strigoi

Hello readers. Welcome to this fanfic, you all must know what I will bring into this story, as the story summary had suggested. It'll be a vampire fanfiction that's starts somewhere during the colonial era. But fear not, for my health and yours there'll be time skips during the years from 1889 to WW1 to WW2 then to The Lightening thief and BoO.. man got my work cut out for me so enjoy

I own nothing

Somewhere in the forests of eastern America, 1889

3rd person

The sounds of trees billowing, and the sounds of a river flowing pierced the silence of the night.

A little girl who whose age appeared to be of that of an 8 year old ran through the darkness of the woods, her gown once sparkling white, was now ripped from the branches and stained with blood and dirt.

Her footsteps and rapid breathing sung throughout the moonlit meadow she found herself in.

Stopping to listen to her surroundings, she heard the stomping of her pursuer getting closer.

Panicked she rushed out into the meadow, but she found herself falling.

Looking at her legs she noticed that her gown had got tangled up around her feet, clawing at the cloth, she failed to notice the approaching threat.

"There you are you little demon!" a man had shouted

Looking up in fear, she saw the man, who was towering over her with a wild look in his eyes.

"You thought you could run away from me did you! Thought you could get away from killing your mother huh!"

the bloodied man roared

"N-no! I didn't do anything" the little girl had shrieked whilst crawling away

The man walked up to her with long strides, where he reached down and picked her up by her throat.

Lifting her up, he paused at the sight of her once clean white hair, now thick with mud and sticks that stuck to her long locks.

Holding her at arms length was an easy feat as she weighed nothing.

"Didn't do anything huh, then why did I see you holding your dead mother why!?"

he saw her trying to move her mouth, releasing his grip slightly.

"F-father please, I-I didn't.. do it" she started to fall limp.

Noticing this, the man dropped his daughter onto the ground, almost immediately she started gasping for breath.

Placing his foot on her chest he looked into his daughter-no this monsters eyes, he saw tears pouring from the corners of her eyes.

Ignoring the feelings of shame and guilt burn in his heart, he looked at the monster that took his daughter away from him.

"Explain yourself demon" he said in an barely audible voice.

Looking up at her father from under his boot, she saw tears of hatred prickling from his eyes.

"A-a man came knocking at our d-door, he told mum to come outside to chat with him"

feeling the boot lessen on her chest, she continued

"m-mum said no, but the man said something to change her mind"

remembering the time when the man wearing a long coat and hat was painful, as she was recollecting the events before her mother was murdered.

"She looked like she was forced to, and her hands were shaking when she unlocked the bolt stopping the door"

the tears she had tripled

"a-and what I saw when I went outside..." the events that she saw flashed in her mind again

"Father, I saw him with blood all over his coat, stabbing her!"

she saw her mother getting stabbed with a gold saber multiple times.

After she said this, her father had stumbled back in pain, he looked down to see an arrow embedded into his gut.

Falling unto his back he looked up in shock to see a man in a coat, stalking towards them. Discarding a bow.

"Houhou, so this is where the pretty little doll went" he spoke with delight "my it's been a while since I had to chase my prey"

he said whilst kneeling at the girl

"my darling, you would've been better off staying in doors as your mother had exchanged her life for yours. But now that you're out here I can kill you~"

caressing her cheek with his gloved hand

"shame, you would've grown pretty as well, then I could've had my fun. Like I did with your mo-"

he was cut off as a loud shout was let out onto the night.

There was her father, baring down on the both of them with his hatchet raised.

Just as the hatchet was about to land on the killer, fortunately he managed to strike.

Unfortunately the killer had somehow managed to evade the strike, she was not.

A scream of pain resonated throughout the meadow they were located in.

The little girl whose eyes were once filled with life was now dulled and frozen in pain, her skin once rich olive was now stained red.

There she lay, with a hatchet buried deep into her shoulder. Her father stared at her vacating eyes with shock, he felt nothing but cold shower down his soul.

Then he felt nothing.

The killer wiped the blood from his blade after he decapitated the man.

He sheathed his blade and looked at the gruesome scene with indifference, the father of the little girls head was lopped off and the little girl was showered with blood.

He took off his hat and held it on his chest. Feeling the wind blow through his blond locks, he smiled maliciously.

"Ah, it's been a while since I've killed mortals."

Pulling the hatchet from the little girls shoulder, he took time to gaze at her once hazel eyes.

"It's a shame you had to die, you could've sired strong children. Strong children indeed."

He trailed off at the last part, as he felt an ancient presence come from the woods around him.

Feeling sweat trickle down from his temple, he quickly teleported away.

An ancient dryad had seen what had transpired in the hours of the girls mother being murdered.

She saw the girl cradling her mother, and she saw her fathers rage towards the little girl.

She tried to help the little girl by hiding her, but she managed to slip from her grasp.

Then they went into a clearing, and since they were far from the trees, she couldn't do much.

She felt the presence of an immortal walking towards them.

So she hid, hid until she heard the girls father shout, then she looked at the last second, only to see the man slam the hatchet down into the girl.

The pain of seeing the little girl dying was unbearable, so she looked away and started to pool her magic into herself, so she could try to save the little girl.

She managed to spread some roots to the area where the girl had... died, so she walked slowly, as if the roots were like a tight rope.

Shaking her head of any thoughts, she felt her powers weaken, a side effect of walking away from her trees, undeterred she walked until she saw the little girls body.

She picked up the little girl, and walked to the tree line. Where she teleported the both of them away from the clearing

_

POV Little Girl

I awoke with a start and I felt myself suffocating, taking a huge gasp eyes I felt the air fill my lungs once again.

After that I took note of the area where I awoke, it was dark and smelt of earth.

Then I remembered everything that happened, Mum dying, fathers rage, the stranger and when the hatchet had "!" feeling my shoulder, I felt around the area where the hatchet had been jammed, only to feel my skin, repaired and uninjured.

Confused, sad, angry I felt the situation slam down on me, mum's dead and father's dead.

I tried to stop the tears from flowing, but I failed.

Deciding that crying is the best thing to do, I succumbed to the sadness of the situation and wept, cradling my knees as I howled in sorrow.

"Don't cry little one" a tender voice came from the seemingly nowhere.

Blinking through my tears, she looked at the feminine figure at the end of the cave.

The figure walked toward me carefully, crawled to a corner and hid my face from the person, as mum had once said that the monsters can't hurt me if I hide.

Hearing the footsteps approach I heard myself give a squeak of fear, then I heard nothing else except the ominous hooting coming from a crack in the ceiling.

"I won't hurt you" the voice spoke again with the same tenderness

Looking through my fingers I saw a beautiful young face of a woman, feeling the knot in my stomach ease a tad, I saw her approach me again, this time I didn't inch away.

Feeling a hand pat my head, I felt at ease, sniffling I asked

"W-who are you?"

my voice was strained and rough, clearing my throat I tried again

"Who're you?"

I noticed the woman give a smile as she sat in front of me

"My names Tinel young one, and the place we're in is my home. Don't look surprised, I saw you looking around."

Shaking my head from the shock of everything I took time to look around us, and sure enough I noticed that I slept on a bed made of foliage.

"Where are we?" despite her saying we're in her home

Sigh "we're in my home, underground."

'Underground? There are people who live underground.' She noticed my confusion and decided to let me in on a secret

"I'm a dryad, and an old one at that." Dryad? What's a dryad, mum only told me stories from her birthplace of Romania

Noticing my confusion I heard her mutter something about 'gods'

"Have you heard of the greek gods?"

'Greek gods, I've heard them being part of the stories my m-mother used to tell me about', I disliked the god of the sky, and my favorite god is Thanatos, as he's the most fair out of everyone.

"I know a few, as my mum used to- to tell me of them" the thought of my mum makes me tear up... 'I miss her already' refusing to let tears leak I cleared my mind to the conversation we were in

"Good, they're real little one"

…huh?.. the gods are real? This person must be one of those crazy people mum told me about.

As if reading my mind the dryad shapeshifted her hand into a branch

Shock was all I was registering. My parents are dead, my father tried to kill me, a man killed everyone I loved, gods are real, this is a dryad.

I felt my reality slip, and I fell into the darkness once more.

 **POV Tinel**

When the little one fell I was not surprised, poor thing.

Her parents are murdered by that immortal, and her father kills her.

Bastards the both of them, this is why I hate the everything that has a conscious, they tear at each others throats and destroy all that opposes them.

But this young girls family were a quiet bunch, I remember noticing them building that cabin from scratch.

The little girl was a bundle of joy to the wild, she treated all life with care and respect, her mother was the same.

Building a garden for the flowers that her daughter had found, her father however was a ruthless man.

He never treated the area with respect, instead monopolizing the wealth of the land for his own goals.

Going to that mortal settlement of York, to drink booze and sleep with the women there.

How I know this? It's easy to travel to places as long as there is trees, and my sisters had agreed to keep a watchful eye on him, as much as I hate him, he's the father.

Knocking myself from my thoughts, I brought myself to the present.

Looking down at the young girl I ran my hand through her long white hair, then I made a promise to watch over this young girl for life.

 **POV Little girl**

'Mum what's wrong? Why are you crying, where's father?' I saw her trying to say something, until a familiar golden saber protruded from her gut.

"Hello there little girl, long time no see huh?" I froze in fear, watching as my mother fell and dissipated into ash.

"Y'know it's rude to ignore your guest!" the golden haired man said before he burst out laughing.

"So how are you still alive huh, I saw father dearest slam a hatchet deep into your shoulder. Yet here you are, now I wonder what would happen if I were to stab you. Will you heal yourself?" had a crazed look in his eye

"Lets try!" Slowly I saw his saber jab at me, but before it hit me I heard a voice.

"Wake up young one!" then I woke up.

Tears were streaming down my face as I awoke, I looked at Tinel who was looking at me with concern.

"Tinel that monster is in my dreams, he won't let me go!" feeling Tinel take me into her embrace I crumbled. Hearing her saying it's all right made me feel at ease, so I just clung onto her as my life line.

"Don't worry young one, That monster will have to go through me to get to you. So relax and eat."

Noticing the assortment of berries and nuts, I felt my stomach flip weirdly. Shaking my head I picked a strawberry, as it is my favorite.

Biting down on the colourful strawberry I expected the familiar sweetness, only to taste the most horrid taste imaginable. Nearly throwing up I spit the bitten strawberry out.

"Eugh, why does it taste terrible?!" I exclaimed whilst scrubbing my tongue

Not noticing her hurt look before she schooled her emotions

"I got these from a berry bush, one that I grew myself, so I'm sure nothing is wrong with it" she said in emotionless tone but body language spoke different

Feeling bad for my outburst, I quickly grabbed a blueberry and ate it. Chewing slowly I tasted the same thing as the strawberry. Refusing to show emotion I continued to eat, until I felt satisfied.

"M-mmm these are tasty, thanks Tinel!" I said in a strong voice, hopefully strong voice.

Thankfully she looked proud of herself, 'Lets not do that again. Who am I kidding, mum said to be grateful.'

"Young one, do you have a name?"

Chastising myself for not telling her my name, just as I was about to tell her my name, I froze.

'What's my name! How could I forget my name?!' panicking closing my eyes I desperately I clawed at my memories.

Then a familiar voice called to me _"Your name's Charlotte"_

I felt tear prick my eyes. "Mum!" I called aloud, looking around me I saw nobody except Tinel, who looked confused at my behaviour.

Shaking my head, I willed the feeling away. Looking at Tinel, I said in a shaky voice

"M-my names Charlotte" After I said this I felt myself drift off

 **TIMESKIP 1 DAY**

 **POV Charlotte**

I awoke again, to the feeling of wind blowing against me.

Thankfully I had slept a dreamless sleep, the image of the blond haired man invaded my mind.

Shaking my head, best not question it.

"Tinel?" I called out into the well lit cave, almost instantly I heard a pop, and standing where the pop came from was Tinel, who was soaking wet.

I was going to question why she was wet before she hugged me with the force of a falling tree.

"Thank Pan you're ok!" she exclaimed in relief.

I felt happy that she cared about me, it reminds me of the time when I used to scare mum by- by coming home hurt... instantly my mood fell.

Feeling my sadness, Tinels flowers drooped along with my head.

I felt her pull me into her embrace yet again, sniffling I smelt the faint smell of wet mud and spring flowers.

Relaxing into her embrace, I felt at ease in her arms.

"When you fell asleep I was worried! Listen closely Char, you mustn't doze off whilst in the middle of a conversation" feeling myself lighten up I breathed in her scent again

"Please don't leave me" I said in a quaky voice "I'm scared of that man, and-" feeling her squeeze me made me stop.

"-and as I said before, HE will have to go through the wild to get to you.

You are my daughter now Char, I will not have HIM come and hurt you.

I swear on the river styx that I will protect you with my life." A distant thundering was heard.

Tears of happiness were cascading down my face as I hugged her tightly.

"T-Thank you Tinel" repeating this to her as she patted my back.

"Anything for you my little blossom"

We sat with each other for what seemed like ages, when in reality it was but a few minutes.

Getting up Tinel told me if I wanted to go outside to go for a walk, thinking that I need a bath I decided to go.

"Tinel" "Hmm?" "Could you get me some clothes?" I asked in a small voice

"..." noticing her silence, I saw her biting her clenched index finger whilst saying "Too cute" Feeling a blush coming on I said quickly "forget it" but ending up grinning mischievously 'going to use this in the future'

"Yeah hold on" I heard her say excitedly, she disappeared in a flash, only to return with a dress fashioned with variations of leaves and flowers acting as frills.

Exclaiming immediately "I am not wearing that," but this changed after seeing her dejected look.

"F-fine" she then proceeded to give me some time to change.

Walking out of the bush panel that she summoned, dressed in the dress that looked like something a princess would wear, minus the metal chassis required of course.

And for some reason she fashioned an umbrella to go with it, seriously.

Shaking my head I walked out

"so how do I look" I said whilst gauging her reaction, her eyes had lit up, and her posture was like a mother seeing her daughter in a wedding dress, embarrassing.

"You look beautiful!" fighting the blush I told her to get on with it

"Alright little blossom, we're just going on a walk around. So always stay by my side and never venture by yourself. Got it? Good."

 **Forests of Upstate New York**

Tinel had instructed me to hold onto her as tightly as possible, so she could teleport us outside the cave we called home.

The feeling of teleporting is not pleasant, as it feels like your entire world is going upside down, right side up at fast speeds.

Shaking my head of disorientation, bad idea, I looked around us and what I saw surprised me.

The moon was shining down on the forest canopy, and there was a lake stretching all along the coast, it was a magnificent sight to say the least.

Tinel shook my shoulder, jarring my from my sightseeing

"Want to go and bathe?"

At the sound of bathe I was suddenly aware of the condition my hair was in, as well as my skin.

Nodding my head to the speed of light, she laughed at my reaction.

"alright, follow me closely, I'm going to show you a secret hot spring."

Upon seeing my confused expression she looked at me with surprise.

"You've never heard of a hot spring?!" I nod "No daughter of mine will never not experience a hot spring"

she exclaimed with much passion. "Follow me"

 **TIMESKIP**

As we went further into the forest, I felt my unease rise.

But Tinel felt this, is she some kind of psyche or something, so she held my hand.

We got closer to the place she mentioned, I heard whispers from all around us.

Unnerved I held Tinels hand like a life line.

I kept looking around us until the whispers suddenly vanished, I looked in front of us and Tinel had stopped walking, and standing there was a half man, half... goat?

Then the goat man walked towards us, feeling my nerves act up, I hid behind Tinel in fear.

"Tinel why is that goat man coming towards us?" I asked in a small frightful voice

I heard her curse under her breath, she looked at me and assured me

"this isn't a goat man, it's a satyr, make sure you say satyr instead of goat man.

They're a little touchy about goat man." Nodding I looked to see that the go-satyr was in front of me.

Screaming I launched my fist without thinking, what surprised me is the fact that the goat-satyr went flying, until he crashed into a bush.

Looking at how far he went, I was stunned. 'How did I do that?' I thought to myself

"Charlotte!" startled I looked at Tinel who was looking at me with surprise "what did you do?" she exclaimed loudly.

Not dealing with people yelling at me loudly, I looked down with tears in my eyes muttering sorry.

I heard her mutter a curse under her breath again "Little Blossom It's not your fault, it's just. I'm surprised you can hit like that, so I'm sorry for yelling like I did.

I'm sorry" I felt her hug me.

Her scent made me believe that everything is going to be alright.

A loud exclamation brought both of us back to the present

"Ahh pan that hurts!"

we both looked up to see the satyr nursing his nose

"I'm sorry little girl, didn't mean to startle you, It's just I never saw a human like you before"

"I'm sorry for hitting you mr. satyr" I say whilst doing what my mum always used to do when I do something to someone, I curtsy.

"No it's my fault for scaring you like that, so Tinel who's the little girl?"

Tinel who had been watching us in amusement decided to step in now.

"Her names Charlotte and she's my daughter."

The satyr looked dumbfounded for a second before blasting loudly "You had intercourse with a human!"

Tinel looked like a rose when he had finished his statement

"N-no! I did not, I just adopted her as my own!" hearing her stutter was one of those things where someone can die happy once hearing.

"what's intercourse" I wondered aloud

The usually calm and collected Tinel was reduced to a stuttering mess

"L-lets just get to the spring" she said tiredly.

"Ok" I say cheerfully "Bye mister satyr" waving.

_

We found ourselves on plateau where there were plenty of other dryads, all of them were chatting together before they landed their eyes on me. All chatting stopped, even the birds stopped.

I avert my eyes from everyone, instead tugging at the hem of the dress.

"Ahem, girls, I would like you all to meet my ADOPTED daughter Charlotte, so please stop acting all disrespectful and continue with your chatting"

everyone then resumed with their chatting with more than necessary vigor. 'Is Tinel a queen?' I thought

Shaking my head, I looked at Tinel about to ask a question when a voice cut me off.

"Tinel why did you invite a human to the springs!" a shrill voice called out. The dryad that yelled walked up towards us

"Now they're just going to come and tear it down for their own needs" she stared at me with discontent.

Feeling my cheeks flush, I looked down and said sorry. 'Why are people so mean?' "for all we know this little girl is just going to go tell all of those fithly mortals about this place"

tears were falling from my eyes at this point, my hair blocking out my face.

"I bet her family is just going to tear down your-" a resounding slap was heard, I flinched.

"Don't you dare think that my daughter would do anything to hurt nature" she spoke in a cold voice,

'No don't be like that' I thought 'where's the nice Tinel'

shaking slightly I spoke in a small voice

"Tinel, it's okay.." "Okay?! They just insulted you.." her voice stopped short when she saw me

"they have a right to, my father is the reason most of the forest was torn down"

"That's the reason me and-and my mom kept replanting the seeds we find"

I shut my eyes as I turned to the other dryad "I-I'm sorry" doing a curtsy, running away from the plateau, I heard Tinel telling me to wait.

Disregarding that I kept running, then I found myself in front of the lake in the matter of minutes.

'how am I that fast' shaking my head.

I knelt by the water, to look at my reflection.

Only to pause as I saw two glowing red pupils stare up at me, shrieking I back peddled from the water.

The thing did not follow me.

Gulping, I went closer to the water.

I looked into the water and saw my reflection again.

Two red pupils, with black irises stared back at me.

I stared at the thing I front of me, until I felt the urge to sleep grow over me.

Hazily I looked up and saw the sky change colours from dark purple to azure blue, the urge to hide was getting strong at this point, but I ignored it.

The sun was now over the horizon, but was blocked by the clouds.

I heard quickened footsteps rush towards me, I looked behind me and saw Tinel with a worried look In her eyes searching for me

"Ti-nel" I say sleepily, I saw her rush towards me. "Charlotte there you are.. what's wrong?" she asked, I glanced towards the sun, one of it's rays managed to break through the cloud and land on my hand.

Searing pain awoke my sleepy mind, I screamed "Tinel!"

Tinel looked shocked as she looked at my burnt hand, she gulped and forced my hand back into the ray.

The pain flared again "Arrgh!" I felt black spots dance along my vision "Ti-nel don't leave me" I said as I passed out.

 **POV Tinel**

"Ti-nel don't leave me" were the last words before Charlotte passed out

'No... No there's no way. There's no way my daughter's a strigoi!' she tried to trick herself, but the evidence was all there.

Although not being entirely she was basically a strigoi, her skin burned against the sun, always slept when the sun rose.

She also didn't taste the food I gave her, punching the satyr which sent him flying.

But she was everything but a strigoi! She's sorry about everything, she's clumsy, mischievous and kind hearted, her eyes were normal previously as well.

Why! Why did she turn?! A sudden flash of memory happened.

A hatchet burying in her shoulder, the hollowness of her eyes when she saved her.

She died... and she came back, noticing the sun rising.

She strengthened her resolve, Charlotte will not live a life of pain anymore.

Memories of the day zoomed in her mind 'I'll be there for her and cure her, even if it means going against the gods!" picking her daughter, she teleported them back to the burrow.

And thats a wrap for now, how was it everyone? too fast, too slow? not enough detail, very little word choice? please leave constructive critisism if you do have any. and would you guys and gals want any ships to go around? and I can't seem to find any last names that could fit for an 18th century girl... dracula? alucard? hehe...No. anyways stay happy, love one another good day.


	2. Destruction & Acceptance

**POV Tinel**

After I teleported us to the burrow, I set Charlotte down in her cot again, to tend to her wound.

But when I looked at her hand expecting to see the charred skin with blisters, what I saw was nothing but her pale olive skin.

'Probably a benefit to being a what she is' I thought absentmindedly.

The fact that she turned into a Strigoi is pretty jarring, even now still I can't believe it.

'Poor girl, can't seem to catch a break. First, her parents die second the man who appears to have an obsession on her is taunting her in her dreams and now she's become a Strigoi'

Sigh 'No little girl should have to go through this'

Whimpering brought me from my musing, looking down I saw Charlotte holding her stomach.

'She's most likely hungry, she spit those berries out so I assume that she can't stomach normal food. Strigoi require blood, so I must hunt a human for her.'

Resolving herself, she decided to go into a human village.

 **TIMESKIP**

Hiding in a bush by a path near the city, she waited.

Waited for an opportune moment to strike down a person, hopefully, a person who's done evil.

Hour, after an hour, still no humans.

'Where are all the humans' I thought irritated 'must've been here for ages now, not to mention that I have to get back before night comes'

Tapping her fingers on her arm impatiently, she felt herself getting irritated.

'might as well hunt for one, rather than wait for one to show up on a silver platter'

But just as I thought this I heard two pairs of footsteps running down the path.

"Catch me if you can!" "no, wait!" looking down the path I saw two children running towards me.

'Damn it why are there children out here, shouldn't they be in the village?'

'Kidnap one of them for Charlotte' a voice said darkly in my head 'they'll just grow up to ruin the wilds'

'But they're just children' I thought adamantly 'Charlotte's also a child, but she's starving as we speak' the voice replied

Torn I failed to notice that the children were running further away.

'Make your choice!' the voice blasted, before leaving me in silence.

'It must be done. For Charlotte' images of Char clenching her stomach in pain rung throughout my head.

Making my resolve, I teleported to where the children were at.

Thankfully they didn't hear my appearance.

"Hey, Johnny, let's go back ok? I feel as if someone's looking at us." The girl said frightfully "Why? Afraid of the ghosts? Oooh!"

ignoring the children I slowly walked from bush to bush, getting closer to the arrogant child.

"There's no such thing as ghosts! It's just, I can't help this feeling, it's as if someone's watching us" "Lighten up Rose, maybe staying in the house for too long set your brain on overdrive. You need to learn to relax-"

They were oblivious to the branches joining together until it was too late.

Two pairs of dark oak branches picked up the young boy by the throat, closing his esophagus rendering him unconscious.

The little girl opened her mouth to scream, but my treants were quicker.

"There, with these two Charlotte should be satisfied for a while"

"now let's skedaddle before we get any unwanted company" I ordered the two brutes.

 **TIMESKIP**

We arrived back at the burrow just as the sun was setting 'now let's get these two tied up and ready to bleed'

Teleporting the both of them, into the burrow took some of my strength, as I was not used to moving more than one.

Shaking my head of all thoughts, I set up vines to tighten on the children, so that they wouldn't be able to break free.

'There, all preparations complete. Now all that is required is to cut one of their necks to draw the scent of blood out.'

Drawing a blade made out of earth and wood is no easy feat, as it takes immense concentration, that and only dryads who've lived as long as I did can materialize one.

I walked up to the unconscious boy and flicked my wrist at his neck, what greeted me was a trickle of bright red blood.

'Now we wait'

 **POV Charlotte**

'Waking up sucks, why do I have to wake up when I could just sleep.'

Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I looked around the familiar surroundings until a smell invaded my nose, it smelt of strawberry pie that my mother used to make.

Looking around hastily I saw Tinel with two other people, blinking, I saw two people who looked to be a couple years older than me bound up.

"Tinel, who are they" at my words I saw Tinel turn away from the two of them quickly 'Whoops I startled her'

"Don't just speak out of nowhere little blossom" "Hehe can't help it" I rubbed my head

"But Tinel who are those two?" I asked curiously

"These two are your dinner" 'dinner huh... wait! What!?'

"What do you mean dinner" I squeaked out

"..." Instead of words I saw her force the boy in front of me, as she did I smelt the same smell from before.

Feeling drool I quickly swiped my hand across my mouth, until I felt a ravenous gnawing at my gut at the sight of the boy's neck, where there appeared to be blood.

'B-b-blood?! Why am I hungry at the sight of blood!' memories of my mothers stories began to pop into my mind

A monster who drinks the blood from the children who stayed out at night was always told to me by my mum, I always thought it was rubbish, but now.

Now I'm starting to believe that this monster exists, and that monster being 'me'

"Charlotte is everything okay?" I heard her ask me in worry

But I couldn't hear her, as I felt the hunger grow within me like a forest fire, behind my gums I felt a burning sensation.

Screaming out I faintly felt someone holding me, but the pain robbed me of all my senses.

Finally, I felt no pain, breathing a sigh of relief I turned to look at Tinel until I saw her looking at my mouth

I croaked a response "what is it?" I asked weakly

"Y-your teeth" At her reply I put a hand up to my mouth and felt two sharp canines protruding from the back of my front teeth

'!' I quickly retracted my hand, closing my jaw I felt the two retract.

"What going on with me Tinel," I asked panicked

"Don't worry it's just a side effect from you turning"

'Turning? What am I t-turning into?' as if hearing my question I heard Tinel give an explanation

"A Strigoi." At my confused face, she elaborated "A Strigoi is an immortal mon-being who rose from the de- *ahem* who slowly turned into a vampire, The Strigoi need blood in order to survive"

Her pauses were suspicious, but I just accepted her answer.

"D-does that mean I have to kill?" I heard my small, quaky voice

"Unfortunately yes" feeling an ice cold feeling go over me I looked down with tears in my eyes

"B-but I d-don't want to h-h-hurt people" feeling my heart stop at this revelation "I don't want to be a monster"

I felt sobs wrack my small frame, until a familiar scent invaded my nose.

"I know love, I wish there were a better way for you to live. But there's nothing we can do, trust me, I would very much give my life to revert you"

Her words calmed me down a tad.

"O-okay, b-but I still don't want to eat people" at my words I saw her narrow her eyes

"Love, you need blood in order to survive, and you can't just drink a little too, I saw the look in your eyes."

"B-but I don't want to kill" I argued weakly

"We must do what we need to do in order to survive, so you will have to kill to live love.""

The look in her eye was nothing but love and support, despite my reservations, I want to survive, to see life, I need to take life.

Feeling my resolve I looked at Tinel in the eyes and gave her my answer

"I-I want to live" my voice was strong for once although it didn't last

Her smile made me feel safe and warm, I saw her turn her head to the boy.

"Here, he will sate your hunger"

At her words I felt that same gnawing at my stomach.

Walking up to the unconscious boy, I felt my mind telling me that this is wrong, and I agreed, but the smell of the blood invaded my mind, making all resistance futile.

I faintly felt the slight pain burst from my mouth, but I ignored it, rather I was intoxicated at the smell of the blood

I felt myself lower my lips to the boys neck, where the blood was tickling down and tasted the blood with my tongue.

Explosions of sweet flavour came bursting onto my pallet, wanting more I sunk the two large canines into the boys neck.

Pausing as the boy gave a slight shudder until I continued to drink the marvelous liquid.

'More, more, MORE!' I continued to drink until I felt a barrier

Irritated I tried to push through the barrier, it gave slightly, growling lowly I pushed with all my might until the taste came once more.

"Charlotte that's enough" a voice brought me from my high, looking up I saw Tinel looking at me with worry.

"What, why?" I replied childishly

"Because you already drained your victim" at her words I felt a small prick stab my heart.

Looking at the boy, I saw his once vibrant skin was now sickly green and his cheeks once pronounced were sunken.

Feeling the urge to throw up, I quickly rushed away from the scene with tears in my eyes.

Images of the dead body assaulted my mind, and the worst of all is the fact that I enjoyed it.

I was on my knees throwing my guts up when I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Are you alright Little Blossom" I saw Tinels big brown eyes staring at me with concern.

"N-no I'm not alright!" I said loudly "I just took a life and enjoyed it!"

The images of the boy returned into my mind

"w-when I was drinking his b-blood, everything tuned out and a-all I heard was this monster in my head telling me to eat more" I felt my words die at the end

"I'm the same as that man-"

"No! Don't you compare yourself to that- that monster" I heard her yell with passion

"You're killing to live, that monster killed for fun, so long as you continue to live You. Will. Not. Be. A. Monster."

Feeling her hug me tightly, I felt my tears get absorbed into her shoulder.

So we just sat there, me clinging onto her while she hummed a tune that sounded like a warm autumn day.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked curiously

I heard her barely acknowledge me, looking up I saw her sleeping.

'Dryads sleep?' Shaking my head I decided to explore the cave for a bit, as every time I woke up, I passed out due to exhaustion.

As I explored I saw another person in this cave, walking up I noticed that it was a her.

'Must be for me' I thought plainly, although slight disturbed.

She's beautiful, looking at her Auburn hair and freckles.

I poked at her cheek to get a feel for her cheekbones but stopped when I felt her stir, stepping back as she fluttered her eyes around the cave.

"W-where am I" I heard her quake fearfully, she tried to move her body but the vines that ensnared her didn't budge.

"H-hello? Johnny? Anyone?" didn't she see me? I'm literally in front of her

'It must be a power from being a Strigoi' I deduced 'what else can I do' my musings were brought to a close when I heard an intake of air.

Looking at the girl I noticed that she was looking directly at me 'but how?'

Then I looked up and saw the moonlight shining down on me from the crack in the ceiling.

'So that's how she saw me' but her voice cut me from my thoughts

"W-w-what are you!" I heard her shout weakly

Raising my eyebrows I walked closer to her, but her squeak of fear stopped me "I'm a human like you" I replied innocently

"N-no humans don't have glowing eyes" she retorted back with fear

'Oh yeah forgot about that, wait why did I say I was human?'

"Why am I tied up?" she gave a grunt as she tried to break free "and why are we in a cave" she shot out quickly

Mum always said not to lie "Because you're my food" I replied with childish innocence

At this the girl stopped struggling in favor for gapping at me

"F-f-food?!" she yelled "Shh! You're going to wake up Tinel" I chastised her.

"W-who's Tinel?!" she replied afraid

Who is Tinel to me? Hmm, she saved me from the monster and she's there for me all the time.

'A sister? No doesn't feel right, how about a mother?' at this thought I, felt as if a puzzle piece clicked within me.

"She adopted me as one of her own, so I'm her daughter!" I mused the last part aloud

"W-what what're you saying?" I heard the girl say "Wait where's Johnny he was there when we got attacked"

At the tilt of my head I asked "Who's Johnny"

She told me how he looked like with him having Brown hair and hazel eyes, feeling my eyes widen and my heart drop to my feet I looked down

"Why are you looking like that, what'd you do to Johnn-" her voice cut out as I looked to the side, where a body now identified as Johnny lay.

She followed my sight and squinted, barely making out the silhouette of a body before her eyes widened "No, no that- that's, no, No!" she yelled "Johnny!" she cried out

"Stop joking around and wake up" desperately she crawled to him "Hold on Johnny I'm coming"

Feeling the urge to hide away I walked to a wall and slid down, whilst looking at the scene playing out with wide eyes.

She managed to get to the body while bound "Johnny wake up" she said hoarsely, rolling the named boy over, what she saw caused her to scream.

Johnny, sunken cheeks, gaunt eyes and sickly green skin.

I vaguely heard Tinel wake up, but my mind was chanting 'Monster' over and over.

Clutching my head, I pulled my legs up and hid myself from reality.

Mum always said that hiding would make the monsters go away, so I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

For what felt like an eternity, I finally looked up and saw Tinel forcing the girl into unconsciousness.

I stared with empty at the girl as she clawed at the piece of vine strangling her, until she ceased struggling.

Afterwards, I saw Tinel walk up to me slowly with her hair bangs blocking her eyes from me, she knelt in front of me and looked at me.

"Char-" but I cut her off "Is this how my life will be from now on, making others suffer so that I will live?" I replied with a broken voice

"Mum always told me to treat life with value, and to not hurt people, but with what I've become, I'm forced to take lives and loved ones away from each other."

I hugged my knees tight "maybe I should just die" I voiced aloud.

I felt my body being pulled into a familiar embrace, unsurprised until I felt a drop of water splash on my hand.

Looking up slowly, I saw the disturbing sight of Tinel crying.

Feeling my heart twist, I decided to hug her tightly.

"Tinel, I want to be free from this place, could you teleport me away?" I asked in an even voice.

Immediately I felt her hold me tighter "N-no, I won't let my daughter go," she said between sobs "I'm sorry for encouraging you to kill, I should've sought out a better way."

I felt tears burn in my inhuman eyes "H-hey, T-tinel" sniffle "am I really human anymore" I asked weakly

I felt her shake her head

"Am I alive?" I asked in a whisper

Scared of her response I began shaking

"No" I felt my reality split "But you are alive!" I heard her exclaim loudly

"You may have risen as a Strigoi, but you're my daughter first, Strigoi second!"

"I don't care whether you're alive or dead, whether you've killed millions I don't care."

"You're my daughter and I'll love you regardless of sin"

I found myself letting out a loud cry in my mother's arms.

I let out all my grief and regret.

Now I can finally mourn the life I lost.

 **TIMESKIP 2 Months**

 **POV Charlotte**

It's been two months since my first two kills, as I've found out, I can live off of two humans for a good amount of time, how I know this, well let's just say that starving yourself works at times.

While killing still saddens me, I can't fight against my nature, so I built memorials dedicated to those I've killed.

I don't doubt that the numbers will increase over the years, so dealing with the bodies by myself would be too time-consuming.

So I had enlisted the help from my mother, so now I can relax knowing at those I've killed will move on down into the realm of Hades.

My mother also saw it fit to make me knowledgeable in the pantheon, which will be a big help in the future.

Now I'm getting hungry for human, so lets dig in, eugh still not comfortable with killing.

 **TIMESKIP**

 **Outside of the settlement of New York**

Having mother dearest allow more to go out by myself took a while, as I had to convince her that I wasn't off to kill myself, goodness, luckily she couldn't resist my pout.

No brain stick to the mission, we need to find a lone human.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath and breathing out slowly, I activated one of the skills that I learned over nights of utter boredom, greater sight, as its name implies it gives me greater sight.

Looking around the outskirts of New York I hoped to find a lone adventurer, but right now I'm having no luck.

As I was about to head closer into the city I saw lone cabin with a person sitting by the window writing on a parchment and quill.

'Found you' I thought childishly

'This will be my first kill by my own hands, no Tinel to subdue them, just me' despite how nervous I felt, I felt like I could do it.

Remember Tinels advice about acting like a lost child, '!' aren't I already a lost child? Stop it brain, we're just using it to trick him.

Shaking my head, I remembered everything about being a Strigoi, I cannot enter a home unless invited in, I can mind control but I have to have already bitten my prey, stake to the heart can kill me, but beheading won't, the sun is also a no-no

Bonuses are me having the ability to transform into a monster, which I can't do yet, invisibility, same as transforming, being able to hide my red glow as well but for my iris, I can't.

Clearing my head, I pretended to act like a lost little girl, hiding the glow from my pupils, I walked in front of the window, tripping on a stick 'Intentionally'

I saw the man's eyes widen in surprise before I saw his lips move 'damn it, there's more than one' I grimaced

I saw a candlelight shine from the other side of the house before I finally lay my eyes on my prey.

An aged man whose entire face looked like a dried prune, shaking head I heard him call out "is anyone there?" To which I replied with a weak "H-here"

Seeing him draw closer I took notice of the person he called being absent 'now's my chance' I thought hastily

Feeling my fangs tingle in excitement from their hiding place I ignored them opting to stare at my prey, who is finding a way to get to me.

Finally, after a period of time, he was in front of me, resisting the urge to smirk I opted for a fear-stricken face.

"Little lady are you alright?" I heard him speak in concern "do you need anything" he said while kneeling at me.

Looking up I saw his eyes widen a tad before he schooled his emotions "N-no" I said in a breathless voice "these men attacked my parents when we went on a walk" I said hastily "I saw them staring at me weirdly"

I took notice of how his mouth dropped slightly 'almost there old man, go on buy my story' "then when the turned their heads I ran for it" faking a few tears "they chased me for a while, but I was faster"

"Please sir you have to hide me!" I nearly yell with fright

I saw his expression waver "Come with me little one" as he turned his back I smirked 'too easy'

As we got closer to the door I hesitated 'what if he doesn't let me in? No, he has to' he noticed my hesitance

"Are you alright miss?" I'm taking too long! "Yes but, i-is it alright if I can come in? Surely I'm bothering you" I asked politely

He smiled "Yes it's alright, can't exactly turn away a beautiful girl like you now, Martha come meet our guest"

An old woman comes shambling from the kitchen dressed in a flowery dress with an apron on "Oh is it that person you said who fell at our window, my she's pretty, but what happened to your eyes?" she asked with her eyebrow raised

Quickly coming up with an excuse "My p-parents took me to a doctor in the city, when I was a baby, they found a sickness in me that caused me to become hurt when in the sun." I lied deftly

Thankfully the old coots bought my story, the man whispered to his wife "Martha the poor girl's parents just got murdered, apparently the men chased her which is why she's here." "how awful, my to lose her parents at such an age."

Getting irritated with their chatting I asked if I could use their washroom "I want to freshen up" agreeing they gave me directions.

Getting up I followed their directions and came across an old type of toilet system, shaking my head I walked to the mirror and let my eyes glow for a bit.

'So tiring' I felt my time come close to an end, 'I need to control these humans to let me in every night'

Steeling my resolve I came up with a plan to control the old woman first, have her help me in the washroom.

Opening the door slightly I politely yelled for the woman that I require assistance, hoping that my plan worked I waited for her to reach the door.

"yes dear, what do you need help with" doing my best embarrassed impression "I-how do you use this?"

I unlocked the door to let her in, seeing the door open enough to let her in, I saw her hobble into the washroom.

Just as she started to explain how the toilet worked, I quickly subdued her.

Thankfully she didn't put much resistance, just as she was about to fall I sunk my two teeth into her neck.

Feeling the familiar taste, I almost lost control and drained her right here, instead, I drank only 5% of her blood so I could influence her actions.

"Is everything alright in there?" I heard the mans worried voice, Forcing the old woman to tell him at everything is alright went according to plan.

"Alright just thought I heard something" I heard him walk away from the door, breathing a sigh of relief I looked at the old woman who had a glazed look on her face.

Ordering her to return to the dinner table was easy, as she immediately shambled her way to the table as a zombie.

Looking in the mirror, I saw the glow in my eyes increase in power. 'So blood increases the intensity of my pupils good to know' clearing my head, I hit my pupils again.

As I walked back to my seat I took note of how the controlled human was acting, not eating, rather she was staring at her plate with a glazed expression.

I looked at her husband and noticed that he was basically oblivious to her actions 'hmm, certainly strange' clearing my head, I checked my internal clock 5:29 am I have till 8:00.

Time to end it here I thought quickly.

"I should get going now" I announced plainly, this drew one reaction, surprise

"Go? Back into the forest where there are people hunting you?" He asked astonished

"I believe that those people called off the search, besides I bet my mother's sister is looking for me" I said hastily

He looked skeptic, and just as he was about to ask me why I willed his wife to step in for me

"Leave her alone Harold, I believe that she wouldn't lie to us" she said is a monotone voice

The man named Harold looked at his wife in surprise "Err, no-but" he stuttered

"Be a gentleman and show her the door would you" Martha replied in monotone

"yes dear" I looked surprised at the amount of authority she had over Harold.

'A strong woman, no wonder her blood tasted of coffee' I mused as I walked to the door with Harold until he stopped us at the door

"Are you sure your aunt is looking for you?" he asked with uncertainty "yes I'm quite certain" I reply with confidence

He sighed "come back if you can't find her alright" he looked at me with a critical gaze "Alright sir" I reply with innocence.

As he opened the door, I walked out without a single glance, until I felt his eyes leave my form.

'finally' I thought I relief 'felt like I was getting grilled for information'

I heard a pop from behind me 'No way she followed me'

Lo and behold, standing there is Tinel who had a look that told me to 'explain myself or get locked up'

"Hi mum", I said loudly, It had it's desired effect as Tinels face crumbled from a stern face to a jello statue

Hiding my giggle behind my hands I explained why I was coming home late "and so he looked at me incredulously and his wife just started blankly, it was strange." While I recounted the events to her I noticed the sun about to rise.

"Tinel. Sun" I warned lazily

She then teleported us back to the den.

But just as she was about to raise hell on me, I passed out. 'Perks of being a Strigoi, sleep time is definite' then all went black.

That's wrap folks, wow. Decided to write some more as I felt lazy but had second thoughts so here we go. Please leave a review


End file.
